1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communications method and a data communications device for setting optimum communication conditions between the communications devices for performing data communications with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communication speed between communications devices connected to a network depends upon, in addition to a communication performance in terms of hardware in the network, a clock cycle of a CPU incorporated into the communications device, a version of an OS, specifications of a bus connected to the CPU, an accessing speed to a memory from the CPU, and an execution efficiency of a communications driver for actually transmitting and receiving the data by accessing the network. Further, the execution efficiency of the communications driver changes depending on an OS internal function different per version of the OS. The reason is that there might be a case in which the OS internal function for providing the function to a program from the OS changes per version of the OS.
According to the prior art, a performance check is carried out when developing a communications driver, and parameters for exerting an influence upon the execution efficiency are adjusted and set, whereby the execution efficiency of the communications driver is optimized (which is called “tuning”).
The parameters set when developed do not necessarily continue to be optimum values due to an OS patch (which may be a partial modification of a so-called load module, i.e., an execution module consisting of a binary file), a change in the CPU, a memory extension, etc.
Further, in such an environment that computer systems (nodes) different from each other are connected to the same network, it is required that the parameters of the communications driver be manually set per node. It is, however, difficult to actually do the manual setting.